Double Trouble
Double Trouble is a song from the English version of the Pokémon anime. Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart, Maddie Blaustein, and Ted Lewis take the lead vocals in the roles of Jessie, James, , and respectively. The song was used in the Pikachu's Jukebox segment in Season 1 and Season 2. Along with many other songs from the segment, it was featured on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD and the Pokémon X CD. It is also used as Team Rocket's theme in Pokémon Puzzle League. A slightly different version debuted in Pokémon Live!. Episodes * The Purr-fect Hero (Pokémon TV) * The Battle of The Badge (Pokémon TV) * The Pi-Kahuna * Bad to the Bone * Friend and Foe Alike * The Lost Lapras! * Shell Shock! * A Shipful of Shivers * Get Along, Little Pokémon * Pokémon Food Fight * Viva Las Lapras Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Butch * Cassidy Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Puka) Lyrics Original version Giovanni: This is the boss and I'm sick of waiting! I want ! And this time don't screw it up! Prepare for trouble, Make it double, Prepare for trouble, Make it double. '''James:' We'll be the richest rogues of all time. Jessie: Creators of a grand design. James: I'll be the king. Jessie: I'll be the queen. Meowth: '''I'll be the joker... of crime. Prepare for trouble Make it double '''Jessie: Prepare for trouble. James: Make it double. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth: That's right! Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin, Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you, Team Rocket's rockin, Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you, Team Rocket: We're gonna capture Pikachu. Prepare for trouble, Make it double, Jessie: Prepare for trouble Prepare for trouble, James: Make it double Make it double, Chorus & James: We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon. Jessie: I'm so gorgeous James: I'm always the man Giovanni: You're just the players in my master plan Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket: We're gonna capture Pikachu We're always gonna try it No one can deny it We can cause a riot in Sunday School James: Ooh a riot! We'll have you believing Truth can be deceiving Team Rocket: "Do unto others" is our Golden Rule Jessie: This is our most ingenious plan ever, if I do say so myself. James: Even we couldn't screw this one up Jessie. Meowth: Would you two stop yappin', here they come! Prepare for trouble Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble Gonna capture Pikachu Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble Gonna capture Pikachu Team Rocket's rockin Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'' TV version ''Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth: That's right! Chorus: Team Rocket's rockin, Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you, Team Rocket's rockin, Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble, Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you, Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!'' Pokémon Live! version Jessie and James: Prepare for trouble Make it double Prepare for trouble Make it double James: To protect the world from devastation! Jessie: To unite all peoples within our nation! James: To denounce the evils of truth and law! Jessie: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie and James: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! We captured ! Jessie: We're Team Rocket, and we fight for what's wrong. James: For mayhem, for madness and for rare Pokémon Jessie: I'm so gorgeous. James: I'm always the man. Delia: You're just the players in his "master plan". Jessie and James: Jealous? Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light Surrender now or prepare to fight! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! We captured Pikachu! Team Rocket's rockin! Reprise Jessie: Hit it! Jessie and James: Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! We're gonna capture too! DP092 version Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble, walking trouble, double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you! Team Rocket's Rockin! Talking trouble... Credits * Lead vocals: Rachael Lillis (Jessie), Eric Stuart (James), Adam Blaustein (Meowth), Ted Lewis (Giovanni) * BG vocals: Curtis King, Sharon Bryant, Russell Velázquez, Louis Cortelezzi * Guitars: Larry Saltzman, Bob Mayo * Co-produced and arranged by Louis Cortelezzi Trivia * This song was used as 's theme in the Nintendo 64 game Pokémon Puzzle League. * This song was used as background music for A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. * tells Team Rocket at the beginning of the CD version that he wants , but at this point in the , he does not know about Pikachu. Jessie, James, and decide themselves in Pokémon Emergency! that Pikachu is powerful and that they want to capture it. It is not until In The Shadow of Zekrom! that they actually talk to Giovanni about capturing Pikachu. * Sheet music for this song is included in . * When this song was released in Japan as part of the Pokémon de English! Kazu - Iro Hen VHS/DVD, it was presented not as a Pikachu's Jukebox video, but as a Pokémon Karaokémon video, complete with onscreen lyrics. However, the lyrics use a different font than the rest of the Karaokémon videos. In other languages Double Trouble (Team Rocket) |da= Trouble In Your Street |fr_ca=Nous sommes de retour We're back |fr_eu=Nous Sommes de Retour (La Team Rocket est Là) We're back (Team Rocket is here) |de=Gleich Gibt es Ärger (Das Team Rocket Kommt) Soon There'll be Trouble (Team Rocket Comes) |el= |he=צרות כפולות |hu= Prepare for battle |it=Doppio Guaio (Team Rocket Porti) Double Trouble (Team Rocket Arrives) |no= Big Trouble |pl= Team Rocket |pt_br= Many Problems (Team Rocket) |pt_eu=Problemas a Dobrar (Team Rocket) Problems Twofold (Team Rocket) |ru= Double Trouble |es_la= Double Problem (Team Rocket) |es_eu=Ante un Problema, Nuestro Lema (El Poder del Team Rocket) In Face of a Problem, Our Motto (Team Rocket's Power) |tr=Çifte Belaya (Roket Takımı) Double Trouble (Team Rocket) }} Category:Pikachu's Jukebox songs Category:Pokémon Live! songs de:Gleich gibt es Ärger (Musiktitel) es:Equipo Rocket/La canción del Team Rocket fr:Nous sommes de retour zh:Double Trouble